fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The X800 Grand Magic Games Closing Ceremony!
With all guild participants stand in the center of Domus Flau, the crowd roars with the same intensity and vigor that they had at the beginning of the games, showering their praise down to the mages below. The sky above Domus Flau was once again painted with the sight of pastel colored balloons and fireworks that were being set off in unison, when Chapati's voice once again broke over the roar to give his final speech. "Well would you look at that! At the end of the final day we have a big surprise victor! That last deciding match was one of great proportion, and the tension definitely left the audience on the edge of their seats. I know I was anxiously awaiting to see who would come out on top! That being said, without further adieu, the guild to emerge as this year's victor is Crashing Wave!" The crowd erupts in cheers of their new found admiration of this fairly infant guild. "Followed closely behind them, a guild who put forth a great effort to defend their title in that last deciding match, Koma Inu! Dragon Gunfire made a huge gain in this last round, racking up a two wins back to back, giving them the points they needed to emerge as our third place guild! Walking away with fourth place was Purple Phoenix, showing that they could fight among the best. Warrior Angel following in fifth, and Sorrow Ocean in the sixth spot, put up a great fight and showed that they had the strength to keep their heads held high." The audience screamed with admiration as they waved their heartfelt signs, watching as each guild received their respective trophies. "We hope to see all these phenomenal fighters again, as they sure brought down the house this year! Now before we wrap this up, the guild masters have requested to say a few words about the games and their guild's performance, so please give them your undivided attention. But I don't need to tell you that, as you know they have the power command the floor themselves! First up is the master of the winning guild this year, Silver Kasumi!" Silver made her way up to the podium, slowly but steadily as a cold quiet fell over the entire stadium, not even hushed whispers filled the air. She suddenly felt self conscious. Silver knew that everyone was looking at one thing: her missing leg. The crimson-eyed woman shook off her doubts and cleared her throat. "Hello everyone. It's been a while hasn't it?" She paused after the question, but the silence remained. "Last time you all heard about the my former team, I was in the hospital and my brother was dead. Well, that was five years ago, and a lot has changed." Her voice cracked and Silver mentally threatened herself. She wouldn't be as weak as to let her sorrow show. "I lost my leg that day. It has changed my life forever but what has really changed me is the fact that I lost my brother. But as we all know, there is a way to break Iced Shell. I went to hell and back to get Sterling back, and now he is here, standing beside me as the second guildmaster of my amazing, incredible guild." Silver blinked back tears and carried on her speech. "I can't fully describe what this means to me but. I know that my life wouldn't be the same without my guild and I can't believe that we managed to get here. One time, a friend of mine said to me that her guild was a family, and that's what she thought a guild ought to be. Now I realize that's exactly what I've found here. I'm so lucky to have you Victorian, Souten, Darius, Kendra, Sachiel. Thank you for joining the little guild on the cliff and changing my life forever." The crowd let out a continuous cheer as Silver stepped off the podium, getting a hug and and kind words from the next master to speak. Samarra Inari went forth to the podium, waving her hand at all the fans in the crowd as they cheered for the previous game's champion. With a clearing off her throat the crowd hushed down once more to hear the final words of Koma Inu's master in these games. "Thank you to everyone who came to support us, as well as the fellow guilds in this year's Grand Magic Games; we wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for the encouraging cheers and support from all of you out there. I would like to say to my team that I am extremely proud of your performance; you showed a great deal of courage, strength, and intelligence in your matches, and not to mention the compassion and kindness towards your competitors when the day ended. And even despite your drive and intensity towards winning this competition, the fact that you would sacrifice that to ensure the safety of the people here in this area is something I couldn't be more proud of. You have done our guild a great honor, and although you were second here, you will be first in my heart; always." Samarra casts a warm smile to her team, glowing with pride at their accomplishments. "And to the other guilds here, I am both humbled and honored that you would allow us to participate with all of you. Your strength and determination are truly awe inspiring. Thank you for the blessing of this challenge; I hope we can continue to forge our friendship and come back again with the same fiery spirit." "Next up is the master of the guild whom found themselves in sixth place ladies and gents, Dairen Kane!!" As Dairen made his way up to the podium to address the crowd they all looked on him with anticipation as they weren't sure what he'd have to say about how things went in the games. "Greetings to all of you amazing fans in the crowd today", He said in a calm manner as the crowd was drawn in. "I just want to say that although Sorrow Ocean couldn't get proper footing in any of these games which I'll admit is due to no preparation on what we would cone to expect for our first Grand Magic Games event I just want to thank all the organizers for inviting us and allowing the opportunity to show just what we may bring forward in the future", He said in a humble manner, "And as for the team that I assembled for these games i want to thank them as well for at least giving their all or as much as they could possibly can given the prep time we had so to Rowan, Ramsey, Willow, Shuya and Amunet thanks and from all of us to you we hope to do this again in the future!"